Ep. 9: Lion, Run
Lion, Run is the ninth episode of Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. While a continuation of the previous episode, this is the tribute episode to Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger. Synopsis In a race to find the floating island before the Zangyack forces do, the Gokai Galleon crew instead finds a veterinarian. Plot With no luck in finding a flying island before the Zangyack, the Gokai Galleon crew find Sky Island Animarium. However, upon setting foot on Animarium, the Gokai Galleon crew are attacked by a Gormin platoon under Action Commander Bowser. Eventually, after the Gokaigers use the Turboranger Keys to win, the conflict attracts the attention of Gao Lion who proceeds to knock everyone off the island. The Gokaigers use the Jetman Keys to break their fall as Bowser rides a Sugmorin and manages to wound Ahim. They are about to get back up to Animarium when they are warned by Kakeru Shishi not to go, with Captain Marvelous refusing to take heed. Tending to Ahim's wounds in his office, Kakeru reveals himself as Gao Red with Don pleading for his help with the vet explaining that only Gao Lion can unleash the Gaoranger Keys' power. At this time, they are contacted that their crew mates are fighting Bowser and the Gormin. Kakeru watches the Gokaigers' fight and is astonished by the Gokaigers' saving people in their own way before they use the Gaoranger Keys to defeat the Sugormin with the Hyakujuuken before finishing Bowser with the Gokai Blast. When Bowser and the Sugormin are enlarged, Gokaioh's Gokai Star Burst is disabled. However, Gao Lion's acceptance enables them to summon him from Animarium with the Gaoranger Keys as he and Gokiaoh combine into Gao Gaokaioh to take out the Sugormin before destroying Bowser. As Kakeru walks off, the pirates thank their new ally as they sail off. Cast *Ryota Ozawa as Captain Marvelous (Gokai Red) *Yuuki Yamada as Joe Gibken (Gokai Blue) *Mao Ichimichi as Luka Millfy (Gokai Yellow) *Kazuki Shimizu as Don Dogoier (Gokai Green) *Yui Koike as Ahim de Famille (Gokai Pink) *Noboru Kaneko as Kakeru Shishi (GaoRed†) *Yukari Tamura as Navi (voice) *Hirofumi Nojima as Oiles Gil (voice) *Gaku Shindo as Barizorg (voice) *Koji Ishii as Damaras (voice) *Kikuko Inoue as Insarn (voice) Episode info *Writer: Junko Kōmura *Original airdate: April 17, 2011 Gokai Changes *Gokai Changes in Lion, Run: **Gokai Red - Red Turbo, Red Hawk, GaoRed **Gokai Blue - Blue Turbo, Blue Swallow, GaoBlue **Gokai Yellow - Yellow Turbo, Yellow Owl, GaoYellow **Gokai Green - Black Turbo, Black Condor, GaoBlack **Gokai Pink - Pink Turbo, White Swan, GaoWhite *All of the Gokai Changes in this episode are teams with a Black Ranger and a male Yellow Ranger. Trivia *This is the first tribute episode to center around a Sentai team with no Extra Rangers/Bangai Heroes. Elements/Homages to Gaoranger *The title of this episode is similar to an episode of Gaoranger: in many episode titles, the title begins with a noun, which is then given an instruction by way of a verb, occasionally with the assistance of a comma. (for example: the first Gaoranger episode has a Japanese reading of "Shishi, Hoero!!", which would literally translate into "Lion, Roar!!") *The name of this episode is a pun on GaoRed's name: Kakeru Shishi. External links *Episode 9 page on the TV Asahi site Category:Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Category:Sentai episodes